Small-diameter one-cylinder circular knitting machines used in the production of hosiery or similar goods and equipped with a device used to close the toes directly in the machine by means of an overturnable half-plate which is situated above the needle cylinder of the machine, are known. This half-plate is equipped with transferring sinkers of special forms. The transferring sinkers have controlling butts on both sides, which are controllable in both of their positions, for receiving and handing over of knitting loops in forming the closed toe, and for the hanging up of a double welt in the basic non-overturned position. The transferring sinkers cooperate gradually in the knitting of a closed toe with both half-circles of needles: first, with the first half of the needles, or the so called heel needles, during the make-up of the loops before the formation of a toe pouch by means of a reciprocation run of the needle cylinders, and second, during the transfer of the retained knitting to the needles (i.e., instep needles) of the second half-circle after overturning the half-plate in closing the knitting of the toe. The transferring dial sinkers of the half-plate are of a very filigree workmanship which require accuracy and precision in mounting and control to accomplish a properly executed transfer of the loops from the heel arch to the instep arch. However, in the knitting of the double welt, for example, this device works as an integral part of the dial, and so in fact, it limits the function or the possibilities of the dial plate, particularly with regard to the limited workmanship and arrangement possibilities of the half-plate cams with regard to the built up space.
Another disadvantage consists in that during the overturning of the half-plate, the loops that are overturned only at the distance of one needle (i.e., the loops on the ends of the knitting arc) cause holes in the knitting at the knitwear toe, and consequently, produce a knitted product that is of poor quality. This is because the end loops are the most stretched ones during the overturning process.
Accordingly, it is an object of this invention to provide a novel method and apparatus for producing a high-quality toe closing directly in the machine without limiting the dial function.